Exercise treadmills have conventionally used an endless running belt that is supported on a pair of rollers, front and back, with the running belt serving no purpose other than a platform for rotation on the rollers. One of the two rollers is typically driven or otherwise interconnected to a drive mechanism that is movable in order to enable maintenance of the belt system.